


Techie and the Pilot

by Hazel_Redflower



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Armitage Hux & Clan Techie are Brothers, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, But he does love his little brother, Er it's implied anyway, Gen, I apologize ahead of time for what I did to Finn, I have never seen Dredd, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Most characters are only mentioned, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Or appear very briefly, Or read the comics, Overprotective Armitage Hux, Past Torture, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poor Poe, Techie Needs A Hug, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Redflower/pseuds/Hazel_Redflower
Summary: General Hux's rarely seen younger brother takes a liking to Poe Dameron. This is not without complications.
Relationships: Clan Techie (Dredd)/Poe Dameron
Kudos: 8





	Techie and the Pilot

Brendol Hux, Jr --Better known as “Techie” to the few people aware of his existence-- younger half-brother of General Armitage Hux, had been watching the Resistance Pilot undergo interrogation. He hated that his older brother allowed prisoners to be tortured on his ship, it reminded him of his own miserable existence before the elder Hux had rescued him. 

But whenever he had brought up his concerns to “Armie”, his brother brushed him off! He would feed him the same old lies about how “Prisoners who undergo interrogation usually have sensitive information that we need brother, we simply don’t have the time to allow them to tell us what they know at their own leisure.” or “I designed the standard interrogation protocol myself Bren, I like to think that it’s quite humane.” 

Frankly, Techie failed to see how allowing droids to shock people or inject them with all manner of potentially dangerous drugs was “humane”. 

Occasionally the older of the Hux brothers even had the gall to say “Truly I can’t see how it even matters. Every prisoner is eventually reconditioned anyway, so what bad experiences they may have had while being interrogated would be wiped away entirely.” 

Techie just thought that was missing the point he was trying to make. 

And so, the younger Hux brother had largely given up on trying to convince his brother that torture was wrong. But that did not mean he had stopped caring about those who were tortured. In the beginning, he had tried to ignore them. But he was the eyes and ears of The Finalizer, nothing happened on that ship without him being aware of it. However he may have tried, he would always be drawn back to the interrogation wing. Seeing the prisoners struggle in their restraints, hearing their screams…. 

How could he not feel terribly sorry for them, yet also compelled to watch over them? 

Which is what he had been doing for Poe Dameron. Techie had quickly been impressed by the pilots stubborn spirit, he’d never seen someone hold out so long against the torture droid before! Of course, all prisoners eventually break, but the fact that Kylo Ren had to be called in to literally steal the needed information out of Poe’s head had Techie cheering for him! It was just a shame that such an inspiring prisoner was going to mind-wiped and then tossed into the closest Tie-Fighter to do battle against his comrades afterwards. Yes, such a shame indeed. 

Then a Stormtrooper turned traitor, freed the pilot under false pretenses and the two of them started making their way towards the closest hanger. 

Techie could not believe what he was seeing! Something like this had never happened before! Even though he usually considered himself a realist –In actuality most would consider Techie a pessimist, although he could hardly be blamed for being one considering all that he had been put through– he found himself feeling optimistic about the ‘Trooper and Pilot’s chances of escape. 

His brother would be left in such a terribly bad mood afterwards, but Techie secretly just thought it would serve him right. 

Only…. The ‘Trooper and the Pilot didn’t escape. They came close, so wonderfully close to freedom. But they had been spotted outside the hanger door by one of the Stormtroopers squad mates, apparently a squad mate with a bone to pick, because that ‘Trooper hadn’t listened to anything the other ‘Trooper said in lieu of explaining himself. Of course the other Stormtrooper raised the alarm, he was only doing what he had been trained to do. 

Still, Techie felt quite crushed watching the ‘Trooper and the Pilot bolt off in opposite directions as they began to be surrounded. The Stormtrooper even had the misfortune of running straight into the fearsome Captain Phasma’s arms! Poor ‘Trooper, Techie knew he was a lost cause now. 

Yet the Pilot…. Somehow avoided being caught! He weaved through the crowd expertly and even managed to lose his pursuers by cleverly dashing through a set of adjoining hallways! Clearly he had some experience in getting himself out of sticky situations and maybe just maybe Techie was getting a little crush on him. 

No matter, Techie could no longer sit back and watch the Pilot eventually be chased down like some animal. He would help him. Techie had never interfered with an escaped prisoner beforehand, but he found it rather easy to do so. 

Any door the Pilot wanted through? Techie opened it for him. Any hallway restricted to certain crew members? Techie allowed the Pilot to run down it, but stopped the search party looking for him from doing so. 

Which is how the Pilot found himself huddled in an alcove just a short distance from Techie’s command room. Techie could see that the poor man was about to collapse from exhaustion and looked rather sorry for himself, clearly he couldn’t keep running away anymore. He needed a place to recuperate for a bit. 

From there it was a simple matter of using the intercom system to quietly steer the Pilot towards Techie’s door. As soon as the Pilot opened it, Techie grabbed him and hauled him inside. The Pilot understandably didn’t appreciate that --He still had some fight left in him after all!-- but Techie managed to calm him down and assure him that he was a friend and would not harm him. 

By this time the poor man --Whose name was Poe, Techie almost couldn’t get enough of how satisfying that name sounded in his mouth-- was feeling his previous torture catch up with him and crashed out on Techie’s bed as soon as he was nudged towards it. He slept for almost an entire day before he woke up again. Techie spent that time tending to his wounds, gazing at him admiringly and snuggling during the few hours of sleep he managed to get. 

Poe woke up confused, but grateful for the hospitality nonetheless. Especially when Techie fetched some food and water for him. 

Poe proved to be a chatterbox, which pleased Techie as he himself was a man of few words who preferred to listen to other people speak. Poe asked a number of difficult questions though:- “Where exactly on the ship are we?”, “What happened to that Stormtrooper who tried to help me escape?”, “Who are you?”, “What are you doing here?”. 

Techie’s inability to convincingly lie and evasive answers only gave Poe the wrong idea. He came to believe that Techie was also a prisoner of The First Order! And a long-term one at that, given how withdrawn he was and how resigned to his situation he seemed. He didn’t even dare ask about Techie’s false eyes, assuming that The First Order had tortured him via removing his real ones in order to get him to work for them. 

Clearly the right thing to do was take Techie with him once he recovered his strength and escaped. He had failed the Stormtrooper, but he wouldn’t fail this sweet, kind-natured and vulnerable man!

Techie was oblivious to his pilots' thought process. But was still rather smitten with him. He drank in Poe’s stories of daring escapes from evil-doers and of his loving childhood home. He was delighted when Poe found his collection of copper wire animals while trying to stumble his way to the bathroom, as the pilot complimented them! Poe even showed genuine interest in Techie’s workstation, curiously asking what button did what. 

They even shared food and the same bed together again come the ships night-cycle! 

As far as Techie was concerned, it was the second best day of his life. 

But all good things come to an end. 

And Poe and Techie’s comfortable co-habitation ended rather suddenly early in the next day-cycle. 

Namely thanks to General Hux bursting in on them! Hux had come to his brother in desperation. No matter how many patrols he sent out, nor how much of the ship he turned over, the Resistance Pilot was nowhere to be found! Kylo Ren could have found him, but that damned Force User had blasted down to Jakku to capture the previously mentioned Pilot’s droid almost as soon as he was aware of the thing having hold of the map that would lead him straight to his old Master, Luke Skywalker. 

And apparently the droid and some scavenger girl who had taken a liking to it where leading the Leader of the Knights of Ren on quite a merry chase all over the planet! Or something of that description, Ren never told him more of his missions than the bare minimum.

The Supreme Leader of The First Order could’ve also found the Pilot, but Hux wasn’t of the mind to “bother” him with a relatively trivial task. 

So his beloved baby brother was his only hope of finding the Resistance Scum before he did anything to damage his ship! It had been nearly three days now, who knew what the urchin could be up to?! 

So when Hux opened Techie’s door and found his brother standing next to the Pilot, the General’s first thought was that the Resistance Scum had taken Techie hostage! He reacted instantly. He drew his personal blaster out and demanded that if the Pilot wanted to live, he would unhand his brother! 

“You’ve made a mistake Resistance Scum, release my brother from your custody before I blow your head off.” Hux growled.

“What? Brother?” Poe said in confusion.

Fortunately, Techie was also a quick thinker and attempted to explain the situation before anyone got hurt! 

“Armie no! It’s not what you think! He’s my friend!” Techie pleaded.

“Armie”?” Poe echoed.

Hux naturally didn’t believe his brother’s explanation, assuming that the Pilot had threatened him in order to get him to say that. Or by some miracle, had managed to actually convince Techie that he wasn’t really a terrorist and just happened to want to be friends with General Hux’s brother. 

“He is not your friend Bren! He’s a murderous scoundrel who would not hesitate to end you if it benefited him! But it’s alright, I’m here now. I’ll have you out of his clutches soon enough.” Hux said.

“Anyone want to tell me what the kriff is going on? Because I’m honestly lost here.” Poe said.

It was a cut and dry Mexican Stand-off. Techie couldn’t convince Hux that Poe wasn’t holding him hostage. Hux didn’t believe that Techie wasn’t being harmed by being in the mere presence of Poe. And Poe was just really confused by the idea that General Hux not only had a brother, but was apparently holding him prisoner for the benefit of The First Order! 

Eventually Techie burst into tears and started sobbing, pleading with Hux to not kill his first friend in years --And first love interest ever!--. During which Poe turned around to give Techie a hug, which left him wide open to Hux’s blaster. Although perhaps Hux had heard some of his brother’s pleas, because he merely stunned Poe as opposed to shooting him dead as he had threatened to do so earlier. 

Naturally this only left Techie more distraught. 

After Hux checked Techie over to assure himself that his little brother wasn’t hurt and then reassured Techie that Poe wasn’t dead…. Techie did calm down a little bit. 

Then he asked an odd question. 

“Can I keep him Armie? I’m lonely here and I really like him.” Techie sniffled.

Hux was going to refuse just on principal, but one look at his younger brother's tear-stained face gave him pause. 

“Only if you allow me to recondition him first.” Hux said.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is where our story ends. You can decide if Techie agrees to his brother’s compromise or holds out on Poe retaining his actual personality!


End file.
